fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Toroko
The shores of twilight wash up the old and new... TOROKO & XENORO SHOWCASE Don't expect much. I know. But seriously don't. We don't really have much planned; we're just showing off what we're going to be working on. DAY 1 We're beginning with something small... that gets big. Mingyu Li has been confirmed for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. He's a man who can change his size at will, so this gives a very different playstyle from any other character in the roster. From becoming small to dodge attacks to doing a huge side sweep, Mingyu isn't a opponent that you'll be able to hit reliably and his attacks have different amounts of damage they can do at the cost of speed. More information will be coming on his character page that will be later today. Smile is returning to Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. He's an unassuming ghost who ended up being pretty important to the spiritual realm. He can stretch out his limbs and form into weapons, body hop through opponents, and summon ghosts from GHOST SMILE and GHOST SMILE 2. More information will be coming on his character page that will be later today. 222 is from the Xenoro side of things and serves a short story centered around a girl reconnecting with her family and hometown after three years away from them. It's a very grounded story with no fantastical elements, so sorry if it sounds boring. You can read it here. New chapters are expected to come soon. Chapter 2 is out right now. Day 2 Hotdogs and Halal is out now! Enjoy this Fantendo Now episode. This story was the reason Sakeena Kamel was primarily created, so I could tell it. It went through a long development process but I'm done with it and fairly satisfied with it. Day 3 Logi has been confirmed for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory! Denos' buddy in crime, Logi has a lot of cool gadgets from his travels, as well as a psychedelic looking array of abilities granted to him from the Galvan sigils on his scarf. While short and stout, he can pack a punch. X-Ray will return for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory! Leah's seemingly ex-girlfriend has been mostly dependent on her, but she has to break out as her own person if she wants a shot at winning this war. She uses x-ray shots, bones, and knowledge of the human skeleton to hit the places it'll hurt the most. She's a sweet person... just don't piss her off. Alcyone is confirmed for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory! A bounty hunter with an liking to just about everyone, usually falling in love with her targets. Although she has faked a lot of deaths for her targets, it doesn't mean she's not capable of killing if she wanted to, as she can shoot out her fingers that explode in massive explosions and use her bike to preform deadly dash attacks. Edith is one of the more obscure Fantendoverse characters revealed for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory! She only appeared in one episode of Fantendo Now called Witch House. She returns, riding on a cauldron with a mind of it's own and some amateur spell-casting. ---- Speakin' of Alcyone who we showed a while back... Alcyone is confirmed for Fantendo Sports Resort. Her doppelganger will be Sadisilea. More information will be posted up the Fantendo Sports Resort page! Day 4 Sadisilea is confirmed for Fantendo Sports Resort. She is the "doppelganger" of Alcyone, as we said earlier. More information will be posted up the Fantendo Sports Resort page! Silvia, Syi's doppelganger, has her page up now. You can read up about her on her page. Daily Fantendo Sport Resort updates are back! Day 5 We completely redid Serah's art and gave her a page. You can check it out on Fantendo Sports Resort's page. Alena Carter has been confirmed for Fantendo Sports Resort as a secret character. She shows up later in story mode and doesn't have a "true" doppelganger persay. You'll be able to see more on her page when we get that up. Jake Skett accompanies Alena in Fantendo Sports Resort as a secret character as well. Both will show up in Day 3 of the story. Who knows what other guests will wash up onto the resort... either way, he doesn't have a "true" doppelganger either. More information will be on his page as well. Day 6 We have a couple things to announce that we didn't get to yesterday. These are actually announcements instead of shit we did today, heh. A new Fantendo - Drive series called Aurora and Fera: Time Cops will be coming eventually, focusing on Aurora and Fera as they become "Time Cops", an offshoot of the Time Keepers. Together, they must stop Reese and Leah from messing up the past and by extension the future when those two find a time machine and head back roughly 20 years ago. ---- The V² has a lot of games! Really good thing, in my opinion. So what better way to show that than TRIAD? TRIAD is a new service coming to The V² and it's a subscription based service that allows you to play three games for free each month at the low cost of 4.99 a month. You only get to play those games within that month, but TRIAD members will be able to get these games at a discount if they like the game and want to keep it in their library. ---- Fantendo Realm Resort is an DLC Expansion to Fantendo Sports Resort. We plan to finish the game in May, but "finish" would be a strong word. We plan to add onto the game in a multitude of ways, including new character costumes, additions to the resort, even new characters. Details are kind of fuzzy right now, but you'll meet one new character in Fantendo Realm Resort: Umboday Eggyway is a new character you'll meet in the Eggplant Bazaar. He'll sell the new costumes as well as other things that come with the new expansion. He doesn't take regular coins, but instead NegaCoins (or Netnu Coins), which look like this: These are obtainable by converting Coins into NegaCoins. We plan to expand on how to get them through other means but again, details are fairly fuzzy right now. Anyway, that's it. Hope you enjoyed our presentation. Stayed tuned for two more months for Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016! Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages